14 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Maria Okońska. Płakał z Papieżem; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Jajko, odc. 7 (Das Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Fifi - Bransoletka przyjaźni odc. 52 (Violet?s big bracelet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 18; program dla dzieci 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Walka na Szkieletowym Wzgórzu, odc. 15 (Skeleton Mountain Fighting, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4034 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4249); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4035 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4250); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Sąsiedzi - Syrenka Warszawska; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 13 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1529 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1691; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Amboseli 14:30 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Bądź modna - odc. 2 (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4036 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4251); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4037 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4252); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed meczem Słowacja - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1534 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1692; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1145; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 6 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Koszmarna noc Imbirki, odc. 7 (Ginger Snap’s No - light Night of fright); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Diamenty - cz. 2 (ep. 2) - txt str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 8 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Jeden drugiego brzemiona noście; film dokumentalny 24:00 10.5 w skali Richtera cz.1 (10.5 ep.1) 79'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:25 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna 01:45 Notacje - Tomasz Blatt. Ucieczka z Sobiboru; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 W labiryncie - odc. 117/120 - Łzy matki; serial TVP 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 118/120 - Męska decyzja; serial TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Raszykowe budowanie; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 40/52 Roboskrzat (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Robo - Gnome); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 287; serial TVP; 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 4/25 Konflikty rodzinne (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 59/72 Porwanie Harry'ego cz 2 (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry the Hostage); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:10 Spotkania z nosorożcami (Nigel Marven's Ruino Adventure) - txt str.777 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 10/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 109); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 607; serial TVP 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 5; teleturniej 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 11 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 4/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Hotel Inspector) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 76; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Świadectwo" reż Paweł Pitera, "Senność" reż. Magdalena Piekorz, Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 153 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 364 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Król wzgórza (King of the hill) 98'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Chaos 123'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Archiwum historii mówionej 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:16 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 4 & 2 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 19:20 Ring wolny 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Świat bez wody (A World Without Water); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 32, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Copywriterzy - odc. 91, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Włamanie - odc. 188, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 81, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1150, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 10, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 767, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 82, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 202, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Jedyny w swoim rodzaju - odc. 92, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 768, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1151, Polska 2008 20:00 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi - komedia, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Teren prywatny - thriller, USA 2001 0:10 Fala zbrodni - odc. 47, Polska 2005 1:00 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1019, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 6, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 23-ost, USA 2004 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego 13-letni Żyd upija się do nieprzytomności? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 7, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1020, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 7, Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - Krzysztof Zanussi, Grzegorz Halama 23:30 Dexter - odc. 7, USA 2006 0:40 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (3) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour- program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Melrose Place (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Strażnicy Apokalipsy (2) - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1997 21.55 Super Sucker - komedia, USA 2002 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Ośmiornica - horror, USA 2000 03.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowa złota rybka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Jod a zdrowie człowieka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - Lesedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (45); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Komornik TW Nowak; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 30* - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1141; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Świadectwo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Opole na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowa złota rybka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1141; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i kawki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Katja Sadziak 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sztuka dokumentu - Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (45); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1141; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i kawki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Katja Sadziak 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku